fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 92
|trsname=Destiny |engname=Destiny |jreldate= |relepisode=Episode 38 }} Destiny is the 92nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erza defeats her opponent Ikaruga, who reveals that Etherion is going to fire in fifteen minutes on the tower, and Erza decides that she will battle Jellal herself. Shô is stunned by Erza's power, but she tells Shô to leave the tower at once with the others. Meanwhile, Simon is informing Natsu about the situation, and he tells Natsu to fight alongside Erza; however, Natsu refuses, saying it was her fight. Erza meets Jellal and they prepare to fight. Simon reveals that Erza is still trying to save Jellal and that he would use her emotions against her and that Etherion would fire in ten minutes, destroying the tower and Erza's plan on taking advantage of the situation to kill Jellal along with herself. Hearing that makes Natsu reach his boiling point and is determined to help Erza and defeat Jellal. Summary In the final clash, Erza's arm gets slashed twice, and her enemy, Ikaruga, tells her that she has lost. Suddenly, Ikaruga realizes she got slashed too. Blood spurts out of her heavy wound and she falls to the ground, the first time she has lost to someone. Ikaruga's last words before she loses consciousness are to tell Shô that there are 15 minutes until Etherion hits the Tower of Heaven. Erza tells Shô to get everybody else out the tower, claiming that she would fight Jellal herself and end this. Meanwhile, Simon and Natsu are climbing the stairs leading to Jellal. Simon explains what happened with Fukuro, and about the others heading to safety. Natsu says then he is going to take revenge but Simon stops him. Simon then tells Natsu that he must help Erza, but he refuses. In the meantime, Erza has reached Jellal with only 10 minutes left. Despite being very much aware of the imminent collision, he shows no degree of worry. Erza's final hope is to keep Jellal back for as long as it takes, but, Jellal brushes her off, claiming that it is her destiny to be used as Zeref's sacrifice. Meanwhile, Natsu and Simon start arguing about why Natsu doesn't want to help Erza, Natsu stating that Erza needs to defeat her own opponent and that he doesn't want to interfere. Simon tells him that Erza wouldn't beat Jellal, as she wants to save him, and Jellal would try to use her emotions against her. Also telling Natsu that Etherion is set to fire in ten minutes, destroying everything and everyone in the tower, Simon displays his concerns that Erza may be planning on using Etherion to kill herself and take Jellal down with her. Hearing this information, Natsu reaches his boiling point and heads off to look for Erza. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Swords * Navigation